Easy
by x-Karoline-x
Summary: Three years on since the end of Promises Sam and Phil are a happily married couple with children. However after a tricky undercover is given to them can their relationship stay strong or will the pressure tear them apart?
1. Family life

The woman was struggeling in the centre of the room hancuffed to the foot of the bed. Her arms were behind her and the key was tauntingly a few feet in front on the soft cream carpet. Her blonde hair was loose half covering her face, her grey eyes sparkled as if half amused by the situation. Her jean jacket was joose half way down her arms resting on her waist. She wore Jeans and a pale pink top with socked feet.

"This isn't funny Phil!" Sam yelled a laugh in her voice,

There was laughter from outside the door before two children entered. A blonde girl of about three supporting a little boy of around two. He had messy brown hair that resembeled Phil Hunters greatly. Both were dressed in miniture Police uniforms and had toy guns and handcuffs although the ones around Sam's wrists were Phil's very real ones. The little boy picked up the key before waddeling out a huge grin plastered across his face. Sticking her tounge out at Sam the girl followed him.

"Lou! Ryan!" Sam yanked once more at the handcuffs.

A moment later the door opened once more. Ryan and Louise came running in followed by Phil. Phil had a teasing glint in his eyes. Ryan was still clutching the key in his chubby hands. Not completely steady on his feet he stumbeled the key flying inches away from Sam though still she couldn't unlock the cuffs.

"Have we been a bad girl?" Phil asked a smirk playing across his mouth.

"Bad Bad!" Ryan giggled jumping,

Louise tutted shaking her blonde head and wagging a finger.

"Just like her mother," Phil grinned picking up the key and unlocking the cuffs.

Sam tickled Louise pulling her in to her lap laughing,

"Me too, me too!" Ryan pouted. In minutes the family were tickeling each other and laughing together.

It was about four years since Phil and Sam had first been an item. Since Sam had been abducted. About three since the wedding. Sam had found out that night that she was two months pregant to their delight. Things seemed to be working out fine. There had been one major fight when Phil had ended up spending the night at Zains but apart from that arguments were rare and the atmosphere was a happy one.

Phil's phone rang and reluctantly he got up to anwser it. Re entering the room he seemed unsure whether or not to be pleased.

"What?" Sam asked

"The DI's got an undercover for us, he wants us down there asap for a briefing,"

"We don't have a babysitter,"

Phil shrugged,

"Take them with us?"


	2. Not the place for children

"Keziah!" Sam beamed as her and Phil made it to the top of the stairs, "You busy?"

"Tons of paperwork," Keziah sighed,

"You couldn't take Louise and Ryan could you? Ten minutes tops i swear,"

Shaking her head Keziah smiled holding her arms out for Ryan,

"Heya cutie!"

With a grateful nod Phil sat Louise on Keziahs desk, warned her to behave and followed Sam into Jacks office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying the paperwork on the already cluttered surface Keziah removed Ryan's hand from her hair which he was tugging,

"Boingy Boingy!!!" He yelled attaching himself to the strand once more.

With a sigh Keziah turned to see Louise jumping up and down on the desk screwing up the paperwork and throwing it at Mickey who had moved a noticable distance from his desk.

"Weeeeeeee!!!" Louise shrieked jumping off the desk as Keziah made a swipe fo her.

"Too much for you?" Mickey chuckled.

"I never want kids," she scowled, "here,"

she dumped Ryan in Mickey's unexpecting lap as she scrambeled to seperate Louise from the shredder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small smile spread across Sam's face as she heard the wee screeched. She removed it instantly as Jack watched her,

"This is no place for kids," He sighed.

"It was short notice," Phil defended.

With a reluctant nod Jack sifted through the paper on his desk to find the information. Handing a sheet each over to them he continued to talk,

"Keziah and Zain are also going in, i informed them earlier,"

Phil nodded obviously excited by the prospect Sam however looked very reluctant.

"Is this a joke?" she asked disgust ringing through her voice.

"What part is unreasonable?" Jack asked annoyed

Sam slammed the paper down on the desk her head shaking blonde hair flicking side to side,

"No way,"

"Sam..." Phil began but Sam had already stormed out of the office slamming the door.

Her whole body was shaking with anger. Furious she forced herself to calm down and take control. Then noticing Keziah and Mickey's pitiful attempts to restrain the kids she relieved them of their duties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs Louise and Ryan safely in their car seats Sam rested on the bonnet of the car. Her eyes were glazed over and she did not register Phil walking towards her until he leaned next to her,

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"Let's just go home,"


	3. Things to forget

_Handing over her belongings to the security woman 13 year old Samantha Nixon stared through the door trembling. Her grey eyes found the tall muscular figure of the prisoner she was visiting and rested, noting the fresh scar on his cheek and the anger that seemed to smoke off him. Filing in with the other prisoners he sat down at one of the tables placing a hand , missing two fingers, on the rough chipped surface._

_Sam froze as the security man opened the door and with the other guests she entered the dreaded room. After a moment standing as impatient guests jostled past she managed to force her feet into movement and settled down on the chair opposite him. Sam had to fight to hide the disgust and fear trying to assemble on her face. She would not allow it. He had been in prison three years now and this was her first visit. 'no place for children' her mother had always said to Sam's relief. However at 13 apparently she was grown up enough._

_"You've grown up so much," He marvelled,_

_"You've..." Lost for words she stopped,_

_"Sam, I'm still dad..."_

_"Samantha," her interruption was cold and sharp, "and you stopped being 'dad' the day you got involved with..with.."_

_"I was set up,"_

_This time Sam allowed the disgust to show and the contempt. The two emotions buried any fear she had felt._

_"How could you? What were they my age? Younger? Then you came home and played daddy! How could you bear to look at me after that without breaking off in guilt?"_

_"I swear Sam..."_

_"SAMANTHA!" She snapped loudly and furiously causing guards, guests and prisoners to look in their direction, "Can you not even be brave and own up? Are you a coward as well as a pervert??"_

_The anger registered in his large , scarred features, his face turning red he seemed ready to snap._

_"That's it get angry, show your true colours cause' they say your a murderer as well!"_

_Standing up in a rush he knocked the table sending it's full weight crashing into her. The force knocked her off the chair and winded her, her head connected with the stone floor with a crack. Already guards were wrestling him down to the ground handcuffs ready but one strong punch found it's mark. Smacking a young woman guard in the nose she took a step back in shock and pain, tripped over the horrified Sam and landed in a heap blood pouring out of her head where it had smashed into the corner of a table._

_A day later she died in hospital._

_A month later Sam finally saw a therapist. The sessions lasted a couple of weeks before Sam gave up. Forcing the memory deep down she chose to bury it and forget; as best she could._


	4. Let it out

At the house Sam settled down in the centre of the living room floor, her legs were crossed and her hands resting gently in her lap. Her eyes appeared to follow Louise and Ryan as they played with the toy garage but she was not seeing anything.

"Since when did you freak out?" Phil asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Leave it," She snapped,

"I don't get it," he said slowly, "How is undercover at Sunhill mixed prison funny?"

Sam frowned and looked at him questionly. Not understanding what he was saying.

"You asked if it was a joke?!" Phil raised an eyebrow a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Getting to her feet, Sam shook her head angrilly her eyes sparkeling in fury,

"Your just so funny Phil, haha, why don't you go and joke with someone else? I'm not INTERESTED!"

Storming out of the second room that day Sam found herself shaking with anger once more, her breathing was fast but she didn't even try to slow it down. Deep down she could feel fear forcing it's way up but she wouldn't allow that; couldn't. With an angry cry she punched the front door with first one fist then the other. Phil lent in the doorway unsure wether to intervene. As she calmed down and began to bang her head against the cold surface Phil softly turned her round and took her into his arms. For the first time in a _long_ time Samantha Nixon sobbed. Burying her head into Phil's neck.

"Hey," Phil murmered stroking her hair, "Shhh,"

"Sorry," She sniffed

"Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head pulling away, smiling slightly as she saw the wet patch she had left on Phil's shoulder.

"You think that's funny do you??" Phil asked teasingly.

Sam laughed wiping her eyes, noting the concern Phil still had in his she placed a hand on his chest,

"I'm fine, really"


	5. First day

A week later, hand firmly in Phil's, Sam waited for the Prison transport. Though her whole body longed to give in she refused to show her fear and shake.

"I can not believe I let you talk me into this," she whispered,

"Cheer up," Keziah yawned, "I was up till 5 last night. _Big_ mistake!! I have the hangover from hell!"

"What's with you?" Phil frowned, "You've checked that at least 5 times already,"

Zain pocketed his mobile with a frown,

"We won't have these until the undercover is over," he sighed,

"You don't look to perky either," Keziah teased,

Zain raised an eyebrow,

"I guess I had a tiny bit too much last night," he admitted,

Sam laughed suddenly,

"That makes four of us!"

To make the operation seem as realistic as possible they were being picked up from the court house as if they really had just lost the case. Some of the prison guards or even the warden could be involved with the major drug operation inside and so the only way they would get anywhere would be to really fit in. That meant no special treatment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cell was pretty small. In the olden days four people would easily have fitted in them as there were two bunkbeds however in the interest of human rights only two people were allucated to each cell. There was a metal lav in the corner near the head of one bunk bed and next to it a metal sink. In the other corner was a bin. The covers on the small beds were a putrid pink as were the walls. Sam looked around her in disgust her eyes finally resting on the girl watching her keenly from the opposite bed.

"Problem?" Sam half snapped,

"Should there be?"

The girl eyed Sam head to toe,

"What you in for?" Sam asked,

"If you want to survive here you don't ask about peoples sentences or crimes, they talk if they want. You can't go reminding those who got life what they got to look forward to can you?"

With a grubby hand she brushed back her brown hair. Her green eyes sparkeling, she must once have been very pretty but her face was scarred, bruised and gaunt.

"What did they assign you?"

"Laundry," Sam frowned, "You?"

"Kitchen, you relieved me of my duties for the day," She glanced inquiringly, "What you called?"

"Sam, you?"

"Jayni,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glancing round the canteen Sam's stomach heaved. The smell was unbearable. As was the look of the food in front of her. Apparantly forks and knifes were too dangerous, even plastic ones so sporks were used though Sam couldn't help noting that sporks had sharp points on. She had sat down next to Janie realising it would be suspitious to sit next to Phil, Zain or Keziah seeing as their crimes weren't even supposed to be related. However Keziah following her roomate, Tia, had sat at the same table. Phil and Zain were sitting together too, with a nasty looking crowd of men, they appeared to be the only ones without a scar or a tatto except one.

Without wanting too Sam began thinking about that day she had visited her father. He wouldn't still be there she assured herself. He would have got out years ago or died. But he would have been in that same canteen, perhaps at that same table, or even that same bench. With a final glance at the unappetising food Sam pushed it away,

"No cure for a hangover is it?" Keziah nodded.

"You know eachother?" Janie asked

"Nah, we were at the same court today's all," Sam said shaking her head,

Tia slid Sam's tray towards her,

"You want this?"

"Help yourself,"

Her stomach heaved once more watching the girls on the table sporking down the slosh. This was going to be harder than she'd thought.


	6. Fighting

Standing in the crowded - relax room- Phil and Sam were furioulsy face to face with eachother. After a week in Prison conditions all of their tempers were short, and they'd abrely seen eachother let alone spoken. But the undercover was having a bad effect on relationships. Keziah and Sam had hung around together with the girls from their table on that first day. As had Phil and Zain. Somehow they had managed not to fight. Only now as they finally met to exchange information nobody was getting on. Keziah and Zain had argued first. Ovr some miner detail. By the time they were in full scale slagging mode neither of them could remember what had started it. But when Sam and Phil began it got viscious.

"At least my dad wasn't a peado in here," Phil snapped instantly regretting it but to angry to take it back.

Sam drew back her arm and punched Phil as hard as she could, hitting his eye with a satisfighing gasp from him. She wished she hadn't told him about her dad. Slamming her against the wall hard Phil breathed fast,

"Don't you ever hit me," he let go of her and stormed of before any guards realised what had happened.

Abandoning the argument Zain followed leaving Sam and Keziah confused and panting at the edge.

"I hate him," Sam hissed swearing violdently.

"Your married to him babe,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat across the table from Stuart . It was visitors day and the perfect chance to exchange information.

"There are drugs going round," she said

"How do they get in?"

"I haven't got that far yet,"

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine,"

Stuart nodded at her grazed knuckles,

"Who did you punch?"

"Phil,"

Eagerly his eyes turned to Phil who was sporting a nice black eye. Sitting across from Honey he was angrilly telling her of the day befores events. She seemed to be finding it as amusing as Stuart. Smithy to, visiting Keziah, had a smile on his face at the bruise and Jo couldn't keep her eyes off it.Sam however was wishing she had punched the other eye as well.


End file.
